


Arrows

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: SepTitans [20]
Category: Black Canary (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, SepTitans, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Day 20 of SepTitans! Arrowfam time!
Relationships: Mia Dearden & Cissie King-Jones, Mia Dearden & Connor Hawke, Mia Dearden & Dinah Lance, Mia Dearden & Emiko Queen, Mia Dearden & Oliver Queen, Mia Dearden & Roy Harper
Series: SepTitans [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913428
Kudos: 7





	Arrows

Mia was proud to be the second Speedy. She was happy to have a family. Sure Roy might be a little grumpy with her but Lian adored her. Emi was a little standoffish but Mia had gotten used to it and had grown to like it. She loved spending time with Connor. He helped her with her archery and had helped her design her arrows. Mia looked up to Ollie and couldn't believe that he'd love someone like her. And Dinah was amazing. Mia loved her. Mia was looking forward to meeting Cissie. Another girl archer would be nice to meet (besides Emi).


End file.
